desciclopediafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dr. Robotnik
thumb|250px|right|Cães de come-come briga. left Doutor Ivo Julius Robotnik, conhecido por um sem-número de apelidos, sendo o mais popular Eggman por causa da sua forma ridicula e obesa, é um cientista piromaníaco e genocida da Turminha do Sonic,sendo ele o pior(se não, o mais famoso) inimigo do ratinho de gel. Origem thumb|200px|right|Eggman Robotnik com pernas de 2 metros de altura e o visual [[emo de Sonic Riders.]] Nascido numa família humilde de Gotham City, Eggman teve uma vida sacrificada. Antes de se tornar cientista, foi: * Metalúrgico (mas não perdeu o dedo); * Rapper; * Vendedor de pneus na NASA; * Colega de quarto de Harley Davidson; * Fodão * Cagão Após ter chegado ao posto de autêntico Foda, Eggman se isolou no Monte Fuji para refletir sobre o nascimento de seu bigode. Após 52 anos de isolamento, voltou para sua terra natal, mas sua mãe estava morta e seu pai (talvez o seu também, mas no caso era o do genocida) virou gay e tava dando na esquina. Ele, como não era emo (e nem dava, porque ele é careca)... ...mas ainda assim era impossível. E ele é metaleiro. Depois de saber que o assassino de sua fudida finada mãe era charutoNaruto, Eggman ficou com raiva de Otakus e de Kitsunes e tentou assassinar Kyūbi, mas acabou levando um Nine-Tailed Uppercut e desmaiou. Após alguns anos ele desperta louco e consegue aprender metafísica, biologia e budismo em 2 meses graças ao Ciencium Professation Tabajara. Agora é um nerd louco que quer acabar com o mundo, e sem franja no bigudin... aY M3Uw D3Ux! EgGuAmAN, QUeE BiGUdeE OrOhoZO! F4YX FrANjaA nUu BIxGuinxXxX! O Bigode thumb|Dr. Eggman Robotnik e sua inseparável cadeira flutuante thumb|left|Dr. Eggman Robotnik, um vilão charmoso, embora seja um grande perdedor O bigode de Eggman é um mistério desde Aristóteles e Afroman, nem mesmo a Professora de Cálculo se desbravou perante tal aberração. Vamos aos relatos: * O médico da Maternidade Dona Joana afirma ele ter nascido com o bigode no pinto tbm! * Axl Rose diz que ele tirou da cabeleira de Slash; * Lula não sabe de nada; * Bruna Surfistinha gosta; * Padre Quevedo diz que isso non ecziste; * Os Emos acham "FoFuH"; * Hitler também; * Freud não explica. * Gays (os que não são emos) acham ele extremamente sexy! * Mulheres (Patricias que frequentam salão de beleza) acham que ele precisa de um pouco de cera quente, Durex, e um personal trainer gostosão *emos, gays e Hitler babando*... Helloooooowwwww!!!! Depila isso amiga! Que Horror! Parece a benga do Carlos, cabeludaaaaa... Rumores dizem que quando estava em seus 210250,25 anos bebum, tomou 21025008909 tônicos capilares, mas, o cabelo que teve foi into tudo para o bigode, causando o bigode ser maior ainda. ele tem o penis peludo! Arsenal thumb|left|Se você achava que Star Wars tinha robô [[Dumau...]] Eggman é um considerado por todos um autentico puto porque ele já fez tanque de guerra, cidadelas voadoras, macacos e galinhas robôs, um clone de Sonic, uma ogiva devastadora de Emos, a trilha sonora de Smallville e OC e o Kazaa. Dentre esses inventos e de alguns outros mais, o único que prestava era o Kazza (mas ele mandava vírus pra caralho e agora nem conecta mais...). E ainda sim o Sonic sempre ganhava dele. Hoje em dia, depois de refletir que suas invenções eram uma bosta, Eggman foi procurar os conselhos do sábio Alex. Que Alex? Aquele que te comeu atras do Duplex! Alex-Atras-do-Duplex disse para Eggman para comer alguma mulher, isso faria com que o Homem-Ovo pudesse aliviar essa pressão que tinha sobre sua careca e a liberar um pouco de leite. Assim pode pensar melhor e projetar coisas que realmente davam certo... até certo dia ter que pagar a puta que comeu... O que se sucedeu dai pra frente todo mundo já sabe Filiação thumb|200px|right|O que você tá fazendo no quarto, filho? * Pai: Stalin * Mãe: Carlota Joaquina * Avô: Gerald Robotnik * Irmão: Mario * Prima: Maria Robotnik * Enteado: Shadow the Hedgehog * Ex-mulher: Dra. Júlia Zaccarias Apelidos de Robotnik thumb|Eggman Robotnik manda você tomar [[Noku]] * Eggman * Robobonik * Robotnik * Sputnik * Dr. Ovi Kintobor * Robô Tunico * Tio Ovo * Papai Noel * Dr Wily * Dr Kinder Ovo * Barriga de ovo * Chefão * Estrupador * Pintão enorme * Cu * Barriga de paletó * Nietzchë pós-chopp * Seu Barriga * Dr. Robotonic * E pelo que ele é o mais chamado: "Filho da Puta!" Frases gays As principais merdas frases de Robotnik: * I'm doctor Robotnik! * SILENCE!!! * você é emo, doido e fodão * NOO!! * SnoopenisPINGAS usual I see! * Gay Luigi? * What the hell are you doing? * SHIT! FUCK YOU, DUMBASS! * OMG Ver Também * Sonic the Hedgehog * Álvaro The Wolf (Personagem Muito pouco conehcido) * Cientista * Kyūbi Tails * Shadow the Hedgehog * Neo Cortex VS. Dr. Robotnik, luta em que João Gordo Robotnik perdeu de lavada. center Categoria:Ciborgues